


Reckless

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: First Impressions, First Meetings, M/M, Points of View, Pre-00 Status, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Two field agents meet for the first time.  A posh wanker and a rough obnoxious Russian.





	Reckless

**Alec...**

You see a different side of people when you're in a spot of trouble. When that trouble involves being backed into a corner, engaged in a gunfight, you have to hope that the bloody posh wanker you're stuck with has a backbone and nerves of steel. You surprised me. In a good way, in case you were wondering...

Briefing room. Team Lead giving us the shit we needed to know on the ground. I glanced around at the makeup of this new team and was mostly satisfied. Except for you. Your eyes never wavered from the TL. Even when he nodded, and you stood up to introduce yourself, you didn't look at us mere plebs. Why would you? Former Naval Commander, too good for the likes of us. I wanted to dislike you for all your privilege, and so I did.

Poor intel, cock-ups, whatever... Sometimes things just go bad. One misstep by one of the team and then the bullets were flying. One of the bastards got lucky. Just a flesh wound, but it burned like buggery and turned my right side red and sticky. You were the only one who could reach me. The only one I could rely on to get me the fuck out of there. And even when it seemed we were sure to be captured, somehow you turned us into ghosts and we waltzed right out of there under their fucking noses. Yeah, maybe you're going to be an asset after all…

 

**James…**

How did I get assigned to this team? Especially with you. Background Intel on this team, what I could access, tells me you are the weak link. Mainly because you are reckless. Wild. Dangerous. You put yourself out on the line when it's not needed.

You'll get us all killed before this is over with.

And you do your best to get yourself killed. It's left up to me to save your wanker arse. You argue and fight me the entire way.

And yet, when the retrieval team forces you to let them look at your side, I can't help but smirk at your verbal abuse of them, your flirting.

You are a rough, obnoxious berk, who is more Russian mob than British agent, and you never shut up. But your assessment of what went wrong with the mission is undeniably accurate and suddenly you are all business.

Maybe... just maybe we will be able to work together.


End file.
